1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a working apparatus and a working method in which a component is held by a component holder and is mounted at a predetermined position of a work.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a component mounting line in which a component is mounted on a work such as a board, various types of components are mounted on the work by a component mounting apparatus. Examples of the component include, in addition to a surface mounting component, such as a chip type component or a QFP, which is soldered and bonded on an electrode plane of a circuit board, an insertion component, such as a power transistor or a connector component, which has a connecting lead and is mounted with the lead being inserted into a mounting hole formed in a circuit board. In such a component mounting apparatus of the insertion component, a supply method varies depending on a type of component and a supply posture of the component varies depending on the type of component. In a case where the insertion component is supplied in a prone posture, there is a need to convert the posture of the insertion component to an upright posture before the component is mounted on the board. Therefore, there has been proposed a component inserter, which has a function of converting the prone posture of the insertion component into the upright posture (for example, see PTL 1).
In the example of the related art disclosed in PTL 1, a component holder (component holding hand), which holds a component, is configured of a link mechanism including two arms that pinch and grip a component and a suction unit that sucks the component, and the component holder handles the component such that a posture of the component picked up from a component supplier is converted from the prone posture to the upright posture.